We are studying the effects of experimental diabetes upon intestinal mucosal function. We have previously demonstrated an increase in disaccharidase activity and active transport processes in diabetes and are currently evaluating protein metabolism in diabetic mucosa. We are also using a segmental perfusion technique to study the effects of phenformin upon human intestinal absorption.